Izzy Toretto
by Miss. Precious
Summary: Izabelle "Izzy" Marie Toretto is the youngest and smallest Toretto. When the mysterious blonde man comes into her life who seems to have an eye out for Izzy. Sorry, I suck at summeries and this is my first story on here. So hope you like it.
1. Brian and Vince Dispute

Chapter One

It was the last period of the day and all I could think about was Johnney.. I bet your wondering, why are you with him? The answer is, he is not a jerk, he just has his moments when he lashes out on me and hits me. My brother absolutely it. Everyone one does too, I can't tell them is he has hits me. The only one who knows is Jesse.

I sighed in relief as the final bell rang. Today was the last day of school and summerbreak is here. I ran to my locker, I put my books in and ran to my car. I owned a black '67 camaro and loved it to death... I sat in the seat and pulled out my phone.. No texts, good. I started my car and drove to the garage. I saw Mia walk out and smiled at her.

"Hey beba! See you after school. Love you!" I waved at Mia and sat on the counter. I tried to hide my smile as I saw the red pick up parked beside my Camrao. I hopped behind the counter and smirked at him as he sat down. He was handsome, funny and amazing.. "Lemme guess, Tuna on white no crust?" I asked rather sarcasticly.

"Depends how is it?" He asked, I sighed and looked at him. "The same as it's always been. It was horriable yesterday and the day before and it hasnt changed." I answered while I sat it down infront of him. We started talking when four cars pulled up. It was Vince, Jesse, Letty, and Leon. They gathered around Vince's car and then walked in.

"How you doing baby toretto?" Jesse asked as he walked by me. I turned and saw Vince staring at Brian. "Vince!" Yelled, nothing. "Vince!" I yelled louder. He looked at me was like my older brother and is dating Mia. "Can I get you anything..?" I asked, "you look nice Izabella." He told me I groaned and turned around.

Brian got up and threw the money on the counter and walked out. "See you tomorrow Izzy." He called over his shoulder as he walked out, which set Vince off. Nezt thing I knew punches was flying. "Dom!" screamed at my brother. "Dom! Please get out there!" I screamed again. I got Letty on my side and he went outside. I was more mad then upset. I ignored everyone but Jessie and Letty for the rest of the day.

That was untill it was time to get ready for the race and I had to go get something from the shop.


	2. The race

Chapter Three

I walked down the stairs and looked around for Dom. "Dom!" I yelled and ran into the living room. "I need the keys for the garage." I told him and sat down on the couch next to him. "And what would you need from the garage?" He asked and raise an eyebrow. How does everyone do that? I tried multipule times and failed. I looked at all the amuse faces and gave a small wave.

"My black jacket is there. I left there when I was working on a car." I told him and looked up at him. "Fine, be back soon though. I don't wanna wait on you when it is time to leave for the races." He told me and dug the keys out of his pocket. I hugged him and ran to my car. I put the keys in a drove to the garage.

I unlocked the door and walked in. I looked around for my jacket and spotted it. I left layed over the hood of a red 2000 nissan silvia s15. I grabbed my jacket and walked out. I locked the doors and got in my car and drove off. When I got home I turned the car off, locked the door and went inside. I tossed Dom the keys and walked/ran up the stairs.

I dug through my closet looking for the right outfit. I drug out my black skinny jeans knowing I was gonna wear them. I looked at all my shirts and my eyes landed on a red sequin top. I grinned and layed it on the bed. "Mia! Letty!" I yelled for them to come here. They came in my room and looked at me. I pointed to the bed and waited for their reply. Letty looked at me and grinned. Mia on the other hand ran out the room.

"Did she hate it that bad?" I asked Letty, she shook her head and went to my jewelry box. Mia came in my room carrying a pair of red heels. "I thought you might consider wearing these with is." She said handing me the shoes. "Thanks sis." I quickly changed into the outfit. It looked even better on. I found my curler and plugged it up.

Letty sat a pair of black starred earrings and a black star necklace on my vanity. "Thanks guys. I better let y'all be so you two can get ready." They nodded and walked out. I started curling my hair and about 25-30 minuets later I had blonde curls cascading down to my waist. I smilled in the mirror happy with the out come. For my eyes I appylied gold cream eyeshadow and then I added a medium sized line a eyeliner. I put the mascara on last and my brown eyes really popped.

I put on red orange lip stick but not much. I put the jewelry on and got my jacket off the bed. I slipped my jacket and the heels on. That was two inches high. I walked down stairs and saw that everyone but Mia and Letty was down stairs. "Yes!" I yelled and jumped off the last two steps. But of course it didn't work cause I was in heels, I almost fell but a hand grabbed my jacket and pulled me to my feet.

I turned around and Leon stood there making sure I wasn't gonna fall again. I sent him a dazzleing smile, ya know the one I'm pretty famous for. "Thanks bro." I told him and looked up the stairs to see Letty and Mia walk down the stairs. When they got down all the boys turned to look at me. This is how it went,

Dom: Iz, you may not borrow one of the cars and race,

Vince: You can not act like a racer chaser,

Leon: No walking off without someone with you

Jesse: Be ready to leave at anytime.

I groaned and nodded we walked out and I got in the passenger of Doms car and drove off. We drove in our usually V formation. When we pulled up I was surprised to see Brian standing next to a green 1995 Mitisubishi Eclipse 2G RS 420A. I didn't know he raced. I got out of the car and walked to Dom. It was now time to put in the bets.

I was even more shocked when Brian stepped up with pinks. "You just can't step in the ring with Ali cause you think you can box." Jesse told him, Brian smiled at Vince "He knows I can box." He said and smiled I stepped up and helped Jesse look over the inside of Brians car. I did catch the respect part.

I gave a laugh and all the people in the circle looked at me. "Damn Brian you got enough NOS to blow yourself up." I told him and grinned. We got in our cars and left, I rode with Letty sense Dom was racing. We parked at the end and watched the race. As we watched I was almost blown away when Brian almost beat Dom. I was angry also, Brian used way to much NOS, "Was that fun?" Me and Jesse asked as we opened up the hood. Tons of smoke came up and I coughed swatting at the smoke.

Dom was walking around the car making comments about Brians racing. I smirked at him and shrug my shoulders. "Now me, Iz, and the mad scientist got to rip apart the box and replace the piston rings you fried." Then it got crazy, Leon shouted "COPS! COPS! COOOPPPSS!" I ran to Dom's car with him and we took off. Me and Dom drove to a parking garage and parked the car. As we was walking away a cop car noticed us.

"Toretto!" Stop right there the cop said and turned. Dom grabbed my hand and we took off runnung. We was running when a familiar green car pulled up. "Get in Brian" Brian commanded. Dom opened the door sat in and sat me on his lap. Let me tell you Brian drove like he done this before, and I knew he did. "You drove like you done this before. You a hitman?" "No." "You boost cars?" "No, never." He said lying which caused me to roll my eyes.

"What about the two years in juvie for boosting cars? Yeah I had Jesse and Iz to do a background check on you Brian Earl Spillner. So why lies?" I tuned out and tried to relax with a huge whole in the floor board. I tuned in when I heard motorcycles. I knew who they belong to. We followed them like we was told to their chinese resturaunt. We stepped out and I first noticed Lance.

Jhonney and Dom was talking about Brians car when he stopped and put his hands on my waist. "Wanna stay the night?" He asked I nodded and walked over to his motorcycle. He handed me a helmet and I climbed on after him. I wrapped my hands around his waist and we were off. I noticed us turning around. "Jhonney?" I asked cautious of his next move. "Quiet babe." He hushed me we stopped in front of Brians car. Jhonny and Lance opened firing on the car.

We then speed off Lance to his house and me and Jhonney to Jhonneys house. We pulled up outside of his house. We walked inside and up the stairs to his room careful not to wake anyone up.


	3. Good night

Chapter Three

Alright so here is my disclamer, I haven't done one yet so here it is. I do not own Fast and Furious it belongs to the director Rob Cohen, and the writers Gary Scot Tompson and Eric Bergquist! Also if you wanna see Izzy's wardrobe go to my polyvore. My username is Allstar202 and look for the collection Fast and Furious. Also thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. :)

We made it up to his careful not to wake anyone up and closed the door. He spun me around and put his hands on my waist. He leaned down and kissed me. His lips was soft just like the kiss. The kiss wasn't hungry or rough. But, sweet and gentle and that is what I like about his kiss's. We pulled away and he leaned his forhead against mine and smiled. "I gotta change and stuff." I said and walked over to the dresser. I pulled out some pajamas and walked to the bathroom.

I quickly changed and pulled my hair into a messy bun. I washed my make up off my face and when I was done a bruise was clear on my face. It was atleast a two days old. It came from the last time I was with Jhonney, he was mad and I was to close. He, like um, hit me. I wore contacts and glassess. I'm not gonna lie I perfer glasses, but contacts are easier to work with. I took my contacts out and all that stuff. I always kept a spare pair of glasses here and I put them on.

I heard footsteps and turned around. Jhonney was there and his eyes traveled to the bruise. I looked at the floor and he stepped towards me and stopped. He gentlely picked my chin up so he could look at me. "Did I do that?" He asked and I knew what he was talking about. "Yes." I ment for it to come out in a loud steady voice but it instead came out barely above a wisper. "I am so sorry Izabelle. I didn't mean to. I would take it back if I could." He said in a soft voice. I wrapped my arms around his waiste sense I was to short to reach his shoulders.

He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulders. "Jhonney!" I squealed/laughed. My hands went up to my glasses and help onto them. He threw me on the bed and leaned over me. "Glasses babe. I can't break them." I reminded him. He layed down beside me and wrapped one of his arms around me protectively. "I love you so much." He wispered in my ear, which caused me to grin. "I love you too." After that we just sat and talked. I eventually fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me.

I'm sorry but I had to make some Izabelle and Jhonney time. He is so sweet in this chapter I think.


End file.
